


Шрамы

by WXD



Series: Патрикеев [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WXD/pseuds/WXD
Summary: Вместо ворнинга: текст не закончен. С самого начала это задумывалось, как серия пвпшек, объединенных поверхностным и очень условным сюжетом, но на деле сюжета оказалось больше, а пвп меньше, чем хотелось бы, и законченных глав-эпизодов не вышло. Так что, на всякий случай ставлю отметку «в процессе», что напишется — буду докидывать.





	1. 8:33

**Author's Note:**

> Вместо ворнинга: текст не закончен. С самого начала это задумывалось, как серия пвпшек, объединенных поверхностным и очень условным сюжетом, но на деле сюжета оказалось больше, а пвп меньше, чем хотелось бы, и законченных глав-эпизодов не вышло. Так что, на всякий случай ставлю отметку «в процессе», что напишется — буду докидывать.

Из Патрикеева вышла так себе баба — широкие плечи, плоская грудь, выпирающие ключицы — сплошь углы и кости.  
Может, будь на нем нормальная одежда, получилось бы лучше, но на нем был костюм горничной из секс-шопа: отделанный кружевом топ, кружевная наколка в волосах. К тому же Патрикеев отказался менять свою обувь, и красные летние «найки» добавляли абсурда.  
— Иди сюда, бантик поправлю, — пыхтел Серый и хватался за кружевной бант на пояснице, а сам незаметно старался потискать тощую жопу под юбкой. Кажется, он совсем одурел и не отдавал себе в этом отчета — никогда Серый не проявлял пидорских порывов, а тут вдруг как с цепи сорвался.  
Остальные таращились, перемигивались и сально ржали.  
Пятеро парней и одна горничная, утро воскресенья, недопитые с ночи вино и водка, дождливое настроение — в таком виде мы стояли у входа в районный парк.  
— Давайте не пойдем, — вдруг спохватился Астафьев, — лучше не надо.  
— Почему? — тут же ощетинился Серый. — Решили ведь.  
Патрикеев, ни на кого не глядя, безмятежно дымил, ковыряя кроссовкой влажный газон. Казалось, ему абсолютно все равно.  
Ночью он проспорил — уверял, что сможет на десятой минуте увести Инку в спальню, но не сумел ни на десятой, ни на пятнадцатой, ни даже через полчаса. Она выпила один-единственный «Гиннес» и ушла домой одна — холодная и свежая, как гроза на рассвете. После этого ребята совсем обезумели — сначала бросились пить так, словно им год не наливали, а потом вспомнили про Патрикеева.  
— Ща! — вскочил Серый. — Щас! — И с хохотом достал откуда-то дурацкий костюм. — Это сестры, она в каких-то там постановках участвует.  
Пьяных нас уже было не остановить.  
— Каких-каких постановках?  
— Серый, просто признайся, что твой. Чего теперь-то скрывать.  
— Ух ты, а чулок нет?  
— Он на него вообще налезет? Серый, ты сам-то примерял?  
Серый послал всех на фиг и с мутной улыбкой протянул Патрикееву костюм. Тот равнодушно скрылся в ванной.  
Потом нас вынесло на улицу, и я не мог выбрать, кто все-таки хуже смотрится — Патрикеев с наколкой горничной и в красных «найках» или мы, пятеро пьяных дебилов.  
Патрикеев ничуть не был похож на девушку, это точно.  
К счастью, парк был пуст и уныл — хмурое похмельное воскресенье не годилось для прогулок.  
Вдоль скамеек слонялся человек-бутерброд, похожий на раненое чудовище — полоска алого поролона в разрезе булки больше напоминала кровь, чем кетчуп. Несколько зевак медитировали на неподвижные карусели, сонные мамаши дремали в телефонах, апатичные дети дремали в колясках. Нехотя открывались павильоны и ларьки.  
Ильин пристал к подростку с фотоаппаратом, и тот опасливо косился на него, втянув голову в плечи.  
Патрикеев направился к лотку с кофемашиной, выудив деньги из кармана передника. Серый почти нежно гладил взглядом его костлявые ноги — чулок, к счастью, для горничной не нашлось.  
Я почему-то тоже не мог оторвать глаз и в какой-то момент заметил, что Патрикеев в ответ пристально смотрит на меня.  
Мы никогда особенно не дружили — виделись раз в месяц, когда собирались с ребятами. Я растерянно заметил, что у него очень яркие глаза — синие, блестящие — когда он не прятал их в равнодушном прищуре.  
Мы все были на той грани, когда опьянение действует уже не на тело и речь, а на чувство реальности. Оторвавшись от неподвижного лица, я перехватил очередной похабный взгляд Серого и подумал, что мне это все-таки кажется.  
Редких посетителей парка мы не интересовали — словно они находились в другом измерении и вовсе нас не видели.  
Татуировки, острый нос, когда-то сломанный и неудачно вправленный, еще татуировки, темные волосы, убранные под кружевную наколку... фрик. Дурак. Яркие губы, гладкая кожа. Острые скулы, намек на морщины возле рта — следы частой улыбки. Сколько ему лет? Как и мне — это я знал — двадцать пять.  
На дорожке, где мы топтались, появились двое с пивом — в шортах и резиновых шлепанцах, бритые машинкой, большие. Настоящие минотавры.  
Андрюша поманил Патрикеева, приобнял за плечи и кивнул в их сторону.  
— Видишь? А ну давай, покажись.  
Патрикеев отхлебнул кофе, задумчиво прикусил губу.  
Мне захотелось заорать — не надо! Вы долбанулись совсем, так не пойдет, об этом не договаривались! Патрикеев выполнил свою часть, напялил этот позор, все, пошли их, Патрикеев, на хуй.  
Но я не заорал. И Патрикеев никого не послал.  
Со стаканчиком кофе в руке он не спеша подошел к верзилам, и, наблюдая за ним, я чувствовал, как у меня немеют колени.  
Компания дебилов умирала от хохота, мне одному было совсем не смешно.  
Минотавры со своим пивом устроились на лавке и не сразу заметили Патрикеева.  
— Зажигалки не найдется? — спросил он сквозь незажженную сигарету.  
Один из них обернулся и смерил Патрикеева хмурым взглядом. Несколько секунд ощущение катастрофы было полным — сейчас он соберет в кучу мысли под бритым черепом, сопоставит их с нужной реакцией и разобьет Патрикееву голову.  
Я думал, есть ли возможность вмешаться, как-то повлиять на ситуацию, сгладить конфликт, и с ужасом понимал, что нет — никакой возможности.  
Патрикеев отпил кофе, его отсутствующий взгляд скользил по парковым декорациям. Минотавр смотрел в упор, и морщинистый бычий лоб вдруг разгладился, а губы расплылись в широкой улыбке.  
— Ебать, Санек, глянь. Они уже, бля, не знают, что для своей рекламы выдумать, ну! Девкой нарядили!  
— М-г-хм, — кивнул Санек. Он был занят — открывал бутылку «Охоты».  
Мимо скамеек тоскливо брел необъятный человек-бутерброд с плакатом в руках.  
— Ну дают, — покачал головой минотавр. Кивнул на стаканчик в руках Патрикеева: — Это ты ихний кофе, что ли, рекламируешь?  
Сквозь неутихающий ужас я машинально отметил, что кофе у минотавра был «он» — и даже не удивился.  
Патрикеев нейтрально склонил голову.  
Верзила добродушно его разглядывал — с физиономии Патрикеева на секунду слетело сонное равнодушие, он зло прищурился, но тут же снова опустил подбородок.  
— Круто, чо. Тебе прикурить? Держи.  
Патрикеев щелкнул зажигалкой.  
— Слушай, — вдруг загорелся минотавр, — сфоткайся со мной, а? Ребятам своим с аэропорта покажу, а то нифига не рубят в рекламе.  
— Нам не разрешают, — спокойно отозвался Патрикеев и вернул зажигалку.  
Саня, второй минотавр, тронул товарища за локоть.  
— Гера, хорош! Не пугай людей, пей давай! — Кивнув Патрикееву, он добавил: — Извини, друг. С севера человек, давно на материке не был.  
Выдувая дым, Патрикеев вернулся к нам. Я почувствовал, как на меня наваливается облегчение — такое же неподъемное, как недавняя паника.  
— Значит, они решили, что это чучело рекламит кофе? — сморщился Астафьев. — Не верю.  
— А чо, — влез Серый, — логично как раз — утро, красивая горничная, кофе...  
— Ну-ну.  
— Серьезно!  
Мне стало противно — от их пьяных рож, от выходок и слов, которые уже отдавали издевательством.  
Патрикеев молча тянул свой кофе и дымил. Он стоял на ступеньках старого павильона — я поднял глаза: над головой Патрикеева нависал фасад, облупленный и разбитый, но все еще по-советски внушительный. Было видно, что его красили, переделывали и уродовали, как могли, а потом сдались и накрыли защитной сеткой. Патрикеев глубоко затянулся, и я смело встретил его взгляд — ничего не мог с собой поделать, стоял и пялился снизу вверх. Даже скотский гогот за спиной поутих.  
Патрикеев швырнул в урну картонный стаканчик, и тут на нас надвинулась настоящая катастрофа — как и полагается, с совершенно неожиданной стороны.  
К Андрюше, бродившему по детской площадке, уверенно приближался патруль — черная форма, дубинки, фуражки. Кажется, они верно угадали его намерение — пустить струю на какую-нибудь детскую горку. Андрюша, придурок, вместо того, чтобы разобраться самому, испуганно попятился к нам.  
Пьяные лоси без документов, один из которых — фальшивая горничная, вот кто мы были, и объяснение с полицией ничего хорошего не сулило. Не только я это понял — белая наколка вздрогнула, губы выпустили последнее облако дыма, и Патрикеев крепко сжал мою руку, утягивая за собой в черный провал павильона. Дверь нехотя подалась, и нас обступила непроглядная чернота.  
Я сделал осторожный шаг, пошарил перед собой, Патрикеев невозмутимо чиркнул зажигалкой — битый кирпич, строительные леса, известка, пыль и куски арматуры. Я выругался, стараясь ни на что не напороться, а в следующую секунду огонек погас, выхватив напоследок бледное лицо Патрикеева.  
Он схватил меня за плечо, почти повис на мне, увлекая к шершавой холодной стене, и единственное, что я успел различить — его дыхание, пахнущее кофе и табаком. Прижавшись ко мне всем телом, Патрикеев обнял меня за шею — и это оказалось пугающе приятно. Костлявое тело ощущалось теплым и послушным, дыхание щекотало кожу, мышцы закололо от адреналина и сумасшедшей вседозволенности.  
Минуту назад мы валяли дурака в парке, а теперь шагнули в неизвестный портал — мрачный, опасный и не имеющий никакого отношения к внешнему миру.  
Внезапно я подумал, что не знаю имени Патрикеева — никогда не знал, не интересовался и неясно, с чего об этом вспомнил.  
Он прижался теснее, и мне пришлось обнять его за талию, чтобы не упасть — руки легли туда, где топорщился завязанный Серым бант. Ребра Патрикеева были жесткими, руки цепко сомкнулись на моем затылке, и несколько секунд мы неподвижно стояли так, прислушиваясь к подхваченному эхом дыханию.  
У меня встал, мучительно натягивая джинсы, и было ясно, что Патрикеев вот-вот это заметит — а скорее всего уже заметил, и я не знал, что нужно сделать: расстегнуть штаны и подрочить? Спросить, какого хера мы делаем?  
Пробежавшись пальцами вдоль затылка, Патрикеев просто притянул меня к себе и поцеловал — вопрос был снят. Мои руки сминали несчастный бант, сердце колотилось, а стояк не помещался в джинсы, и Патрикеев, слегка отстранившись, сказал:  
— Под юбкой ничего нет.  
Я захлебнулся вдохом, но зачем-то возразил:  
— А если я не хочу?  
— Ты хочешь.  
Я рванул вверх дурацкую юбку — под ней действительно ничего не было. У него тоже стоял — еще как стоял.  
Повернувшись, Патрикеев уперся руками в стену, подставляясь, я одной рукой дергал застежки на джинсах, другой искал презерватив. Руки тряслись, липкая штука выскальзывала из пальцев — не знаю, что бы я сделал, если бы уронил резинку. Наверное, трахнул бы его так.  
Он коротко вскрикнул, когда я вслепую подался вперед, но тут же уткнулся лбом в предплечье, а в следующую секунду сдавленно застонал. Нащупав мою руку, он притянул ее к члену, а я — я был готов на все и принимал любые условия. Мне до дрожи хотелось его поцеловать, если бы мог, я повалил бы его на спину и засунул бы язык ему в рот, и ноги забросил бы на плечи — как есть, не снимая кроссовок.  
Мы были напряжены до предела, ничего не слышали и не соображали — наверное, вздумай кто-нибудь сунуться в павильон, мы и тогда бы не остановились.  
Патрикеев вколачивался в мою руку, а я — в его задницу, задрав юбку до поясницы, коротко, торопливо, не думая ни о чем, кроме влажной кожи под пальцами. Он дышал тяжело, с присвистом, вжавшись лицом в предплечье, и когда кончил — мы оба кончили — снова почти вскрикнул.  
Я лихорадочно развернул его к себе и стал целовать — сначала в губы, потом в скользкую от пота шею. Он стянул с меня презерватив и несколько раз мягко двинул рукой, отвечая на поцелуи.  
Мне уже было плевать, выберемся ли мы из этого портала.  
Мы все-таки выбрались — осторожно ступили за дверь, щурясь от дневного света. Патрикеев потерял свою кружевную наколку, передник тоже остался где-то в павильоне. Людей в парке стало заметно больше, пьяной компании поблизости не было, и это меня обрадовало. В глубине души мне очень хотелось, чтобы их всех оттащили в отдел, и от этих мыслей было немного стыдно.  
Я протрезвел, но все еще был пьян, Патрикеев задумчиво кусал губы, и я торопливо его оглядел, высматривая какие-нибудь следы. Если не считать дурацкого костюма, ничего вроде в глаза не бросалось. Нет, все-таки бросалось — слева на шее темнел багровый засос.  
— Знаешь что, — быстро сказал я, — пойдем ко мне. Я тут рядом живу, найдем тебе шмотки. Тебе же через весь город добираться.  
Проснувшиеся прохожие больше нас не игнорировали — косились украдкой и в упор, какой-то бегун в велошортах едва не свернул шею, кто-то хихикал, кто-то смотрел враждебно и зло. Наступило настоящее воскресное утро.  
— Пойдем, — сказал Патрикеев, рассеянно стягивая с запястья кружевную резинку. Не глядя, он уронил ее на асфальт, и мы пошли в сторону видневшейся за деревьями многоэтажки.


	2. Говори только «да»

Когда я приглашал Патрикеева к себе, я честно хотел найти ему одежду, возможно, напоить чаем с бутербродами и отправить восвояси. Ничего другого в голове у меня не было, во всяком случае, не на поверхности.  
От усталости и недосыпа меня вело, я мечтал добраться до кровати, но один — разумеется, и уж точно я не собирался его трахать.  
Я хорошо понимал, что час назад случилось в парке, такое уже было однажды, когда я уснул на заднем сиденье Андрюшиной машины по дороге на дачу. Все, что я сделал тогда — не стал открывать глаза. Остальное сделал Вадик Гриневич, отгородившись курткой от зеркала заднего вида. Если сравнивать с Патрикеевым, он ничего особенного не сделал — всего лишь залез мне в ширинку и подрочил, наверное, рассчитывая на продолжение в одной из дачных комнат. Никакого продолжения, само собой, не было — я, как и сегодня, был здорово пьян, и притворился, что ничего не помню: подумаешь, острое приключение без последствий.  
Итак, я привел Патрикеева к себе. Мы вошли в квартиру, он с любопытством огляделся, хотя смотреть было не на что — единственная радость, что просторно.  
— Один живешь? — спросил Патрикеев, скидывая кроссовки. — Твоя?  
— Съемная. Снимаем с товарищем.  
Он покивал головой, прошелся вдоль коридора.  
— Все равно ничего так.  
В квартире, начиная с прихожей, хлам хозяев смешался с нашим, полы давно следовало помыть, а мусор — выбросить. Интересно, думал я, в какой же дыре живет сам Патрикеев, раз наш хлев кажется ему «ничего».  
В своей комнате я быстро нашел ему шорты и футболку.  
— Великовато, но сойдет. Все лучше, чем этот маскарад.  
Патрикеев рассеянно оглядел изгаженный костюм, словно впервые увидел, а когда сдернул топ, открыв худую спину с выступами лопаток, я поспешил отвернуться — невольно. Глупо.  
На кухне он не отказался от чая, подвинул ближе тарелку с бутербродами и спросил:  
— А сосед где? Тоже выходные отмечает?  
— Тимур? Нет, в командировке. Он понаехавший, откуда-то из Казахстана, как прибыл, так и пашет без выходных.  
— Гастер, что ли?  
— Нет, благополучный вполне. Насовсем сюда перебрался, скоро родителей перевезет.  
Патрикеев взял очередной бутерброд, потеряв интерес к моему «соседу».  
Он жевал быстро, размеренно, словно на завтрак было отведено точное время, которое никак нельзя нарушать. Взгляд его помутнел и потерял фокус, как у человека, слегка запьяневшего от сытной еды. Я и сам зверски проголодался, так что бутерброды мы смели в пару минут.  
Допив чай, Патрикеев откинулся на дверцу холодильника и погладил себя по животу.  
— Так хорошо, что не верится, — бесхитростно сообщил он.  
— Зачем ты на эту разводку с костюмом повелся? — спросил я, хотя еще секунду назад не думал об этом. Спросил — и понял, что мне действительно любопытно. — Мог бы просто послать их на хер всей толпой.  
Патрикеев блаженно выдохнул, похлопал по карманам шортов, по привычке нащупывая сигареты, а потом как-то сразу собрался — выпрямил спину, сел ровно. Прямая челка занавесила лоб, легла на переносицу. Я приготовился к резкому отлупу — «забудь» или даже «не твое дело», но Патрикеев безмятежно пожал плечами:  
— Иногда проще согласиться, чем спорить.  
— В смысле?  
— Проще сказать «да». Сделать, что просят.  
— Легче дать, чем объяснить, почему не хочешь?  
— Вроде того.  
Я честно обдумал такой вариант — и не нашел в нем никакого здравого зерна. Какая польза в том, чтобы на несколько часов стать для всех посмешищем?  
— И со всеми ты так... соглашаешься?  
Патрикеев улыбнулся и посмотрел на меня — не вскользь, а как недавно в парке, прямо и без прищура.  
— В разумных пределах.  
— Надо же, у такого еще могут быть какие-то разумные пределы.  
— Ну, подумай. Что бы сделал дебил Кочергин, если бы я слился, проспорив?  
— Ебал бы тебе мозги до смерти.  
— Во-от. А теперь он сам будет мечтать, чтобы я забыл про этот сраный костюм, понимаешь? Главное, сохранять хладнокровие.  
— Хм. Интересная риторика, но что-то мешает мне с тобой согласиться.  
Патрикеев опустил взгляд, но улыбка никуда не делась. Подавшись вперед, он спросил — не шепотом, но очень тихо:  
— Не любишь говорить «да»? Не умеешь соглашаться?  
У меня пересохло во рту. Зачем-то отодвинув пустую тарелку, я промямлил:  
— В... в разумных... пределах.  
А Патрикеев продолжал:  
— Еще примеров? Смотри, тебя размазало, хочется спать, но если перед этим хорошо поебаться, будет вообще идеально, да? И проще отпустить вожжи, чем долбить себя сомнениями — а что потом? плохо или хорошо? а вдруг? нет или... да?  
Не сказать, что я удивился, но дыхание перехватило, а шея покрылась мурашками.  
— И что мне выбрать?  
— Самый подходящий момент для «да».  
Нас притянуло друг к другу быстрее, чем я об этом подумал: Патрикеев обнял меня почти как там, в павильоне, я схватил его за плечи и, стянув со стула, усадил к себе на колени — верхом. Прошелся ладонью по бедру до самой задницы, и очень пожалел, что на нем нет больше юбки.  
Мы поцеловались — глубоко, коротко, без всякого стеснения, как будто сотню раз делали это раньше, неловкости добавляла только жадная спешка и возбуждение, жаркое и пьяное, словно вспыхнувший спирт. Его руки, мои руки, шершавые губы, длинная челка, щекотавшая лицо — Патрикеев почти лег на меня, уперев колени в узкую кухонную скамейку, а я безотчетно убрал волосы с его лба, пригладив их назад обеими ладонями — и этот чересчур интимный жест смутил меня, как не смущало остальное.  
Я отстранился, сжимая его предплечья, я хотел что-то сказать, но Патрикеев прикусил покрасневшую нижнюю губу и покачал головой:  
— Говори только «да».  
Я тут же позабыл, какие слова у меня были на уме. Мы тискались на узкой скамейке посреди кухни, его язык только что побывал у меня во рту, а член, прижатый джинсами, стоял так, что любое движение причиняло боль — кажется, я уже сказал все возможные «да», остальное было лишним. И все равно я притянул его лицо к своему — близко, губы к губам — и проговорил: «да». Короткий слог поднял внутри такую волну возбуждения, что перед глазами поплыло — костлявое тело в моих руках стало пугающе хрупким, несмотря на сухие выступы мышц и сухожилий, мне казалось, что я могу смять Патрикеева одним движением, повалить его, распластать прямо на полу и...  
— Пойдем в ванную, — выдохнул он мне в ухо, — вместе. У тебя есть душ или что-то похожее?  
Я очнулся — с трудом — и пьяно кивнул.  
Душ состоял из подвешенного на крючок рассекателя и резиновой шторы, чтобы не поливать пол — он неплохо годился для одного и вряд ли подходил для игр, которые задумал Патрикеев, но мне уже было все равно. Его бесстыжая готовность и откровенное желание отключали все тормозные центры, гасили любые проблески рассудка и сопротивления.  
Зашумела вода, Патрикеев скинул шорты, стоя лицом ко мне, и я увидел все в безжалостном электрическом свете: стоящий торчком член, к моему удивлению, обрезанный, короткие темные волосы, выступающий пупок и рубец шрама справа на животе — аппендицит? Какая-нибудь травма?  
Патрикеев был худой, но крепкий, и ростом почти не уступал мне. До этого я видел его только в несуразном костюме, и не обращал внимания, а теперь заметил — прочные кости, ровные пласты мышц, все легкое, узкое, но идеально подогнанное, как корпус истребителя.  
Он шагнул в ванную, я сделал то же самое, задернув за собой хлипкую штору. Мы снова были одни — отсеченные от внешнего мира шорохом струй и синими волнами на клеенке.  
Патрикеев встал вплотную, я обнял его за талию, притягивая ближе, и долго целовал под льющейся сверху водой. Я закрыл глаза, и ощупью — кожей и руками — почувствовал, как он поворачивается спиной, прижимается, откидывает голову мне на плечо. Под губами оказалась шея, чуть ниже — острая ключица, я, окутанный водой и теплым паром, теперь хотел его гладить и ласкать, растеряв весь недавний судорожный голод. Вместе с водой — по груди, к пупку, к шраму на животе — медленно, долго, растягивая эту игру до бесконечности и не открывая глаз. Патрикеев рассеянно гладил меня в ответ, прижимаясь влажной задницей к члену, и когда головка скользила по горячей коже, я проваливался в сладкую обморочную истому.  
Я не сразу очнулся даже когда Патрикеев отстранился, а, открыв наконец глаза, увидел, что он смотрит — пристально, жадно, почти с восторгом. Мокрые волосы прилипли ко лбу, к вискам, напряженные скулы в пятнах румянца делали лицо хищным, больным, но это только сильнее заводило — я чувствовал, как в ответ возвращается моя лихорадка, смытая обманчивой нежностью.  
Запотевший кафель, тепло, призрачные волны на шторе больше не смягчали остроту электрического света, сознание снова распадалось на куски, оставляя одну-единственную реальность — узкое лицо на фоне стены, покрасневшие щеки и губы, и шутка, которая давно перестала быть шуткой.  
Не отводя взгляда, одним ровным движением Патрикеев опустился передо мной на колени и взял в рот.  
После я трахал его, вытащив из ванны и перегнув через бортик — он глухо стонал и вскрикивал, когда я входил слишком резко, а я думал, что в комнате смогу уложить его на кровать, смогу усадить верхом или поставить на четвереньки, смогу кончить ему на лицо, если захочу — мы снова были отрезаны от всего мира, как недавно в парковом павильоне, только надежнее, глуше, и можно делать все, что придет в голову.  
На все безумные желания отвечать «да».  
В комнате было сумрачно из-за темных портьер, я, как и хотел, уселся на кровати между широко разведенных ног Патрикеева — гладил острое колено, а сам разглядывал толстый выступ шрама, побелевший и старый. Да, пожалуй, аппендицит, только очень уж грубый остался рубец — широкий, со щедрыми следами хирургической иглы. Мысль о том, что кто-то вот так резал и зашивал его живот — небрежно кромсал кожу, мышцы под ней — казалась почти кощунственной, но одновременно притягательной, как... костюм горничной на костлявом теле. Мне жутко хотелось потрогать этот уродливый след, но почему-то было страшно.  
Ничего похожего я не испытывал никогда.  
— Ты заснул? — глухо позвал Патрикеев, поднимаясь на локте.  
Член его, наполовину вставший, темнел на фоне бледной кожи, и, наверное, он считал, что это куда интереснее старых рубцов.  
— Давай, — добавил он и двинул бедрами вверх. — Еще раз.  
Я забросил твердую щиколотку себе на плечо и опустился сверху, опираясь на руки.  
— Да, — сказал я. Возбуждение рывками взбиралось вверх — ударами крови в паху и в висках. — Да.  
Потом мы уснули. Нет, не уснули — отключились, даже не разъединившись: я кончил, сжимая в кулаке член Патрикеева, чувствуя, как сквозь пальцы вытекает липкая влага, комната исчезла, свет померк.  
Проснувшись, я не сразу сориентировался — голова трещала, вокруг было темно. Где я, и что успел натворить — вопросы, над которыми потом с готовностью смеешься, в тот момент вовсе не казались мне смешными.  
Где я, и где Патрикеев — такой была вторая мысль. Что он заснул рядом, не отстранившись, с моим членом внутри, я хорошо помнил.  
Я с силой зажмурился, снова открыл глаза — я был дома.  
Патрикеев сидел в кресле и что-то читал с телефонного экрана. Рядом на стуле блестела высокая бутылка — граппа, эхо очередной пьяной вписки. С кухни тянуло чем-то съедобным, а на подлокотнике кресла стояла пустая тарелка.  
Заметив, что я проснулся, Патрикеев отложил телефон.  
— Извини, я тут у тебя похозяйничал.  
— Который час? — голос подчинялся с трудом.  
Патрикеев коснулся погасшего экрана.  
— Начало первого.  
— Ночи?  
Вместо ответа он криво усмехнулся.  
Я с трудом выпутался из влажной простыни и поплелся в ванную.  
На кухне нашелся горячий чайник и остатки яичницы в сковородке. В тарелке под крышкой меня ждал коряво наструганный салат — редиска, огурец, кинза. Кинзу я ненавидел, но сейчас готов был проглотить что угодно. В окно задувала сухая июньская ночь.  
Я жадно напился прямо из-под крана, взвешивая последние события — я выпал из реальности больше, чем на сутки, половина которых прошла в постели с...  
— Слушай, — раздалось за спиной, — хотел вызвать такси, но карты выдают какую-то хрень, а я не знаю твоего адреса.  
Я потянулся за чашкой.  
— Чай будешь?  
Патрикеев слегка нахмурился, уже привычно прикусив нижнюю губу.  
— Поздно уже.  
— Для бухла вроде не поздно?  
— Для бухла самое время. Что это за пакость, кстати?  
— Граппа.  
— Серьезно?  
Патрикеев смотрел так, словно с трудом сдерживал смех, и это раздражало не хуже комариного жужжания над ухом. Я мог бы назвать ему адрес, мог бы сам вызвать такси, и он бы убрался уже через несколько минут — в этом я не сомневался. Он стоял в дверном проеме, опершись о косяк — снова в моих шортах, с телефоном в руке.  
Где-то здесь валяется этот блядский костюм, подумал я, и в горле запершило.  
Он смотрел — я продолжал невозмутимо возиться с чайником, хотя на языке вертелось — или садись, или прекращай пялиться.  
Кипяток выплеснулся на стол, на руку, я дернулся, едва не опрокинув чашку.  
— Я лучше в комнате подожду, — быстро сказал Патрикеев и исчез. Острые моменты он чувствовал филигранно.  
После еды сознание расчистилось, голова пришла в норму, и я чувствовал вину за недавнее раздражение.  
Патрикеев сидел в комнате — читал и гладил бутылку. Острые колени, цветные узоры на предплечьях, рассеянные тени в волосах. Крепкая линия спины, тревожная нагота, которую шорты совсем не скрывали. Мне до смерти захотелось, чтобы он остался.  
— Откуда у тебя такой шрам? — зачем-то спросил я.  
Патрикеев поднял глаза. Взгляд у него был точно таким же, как в парке, когда он выслушивал шуточки пьяных идиотов — то ли сонный, то ли скучающий.  
Костюм, быстро подумал я. Кружево почти оборвалось, шов на юбке пополз, все держится на честном слове. Сейчас на нем нет костюма, обычные шорты — мои. Я же видел его раньше в нормальной одежде, не однажды видел, и он совсем не казался мне... таким.  
Патрикеев медленно приложился к бутылке.  
— Снова хочешь посмотреть?  
Рот наполнился слюной.  
— А ты покажешь?  
Он глотнул еще раз и так же медленно поставил бутылку обратно.  
Граппа действительно оказалась гадкой — отдавала паленой сивухой и оставляла едкий привкус на языке, но скоро я перестал его чувствовать. Мы поменялись местами — я сидел в кресле, а Патрикеев — на полу, между моих расставленных ног. Потянув за волосы, я заставил его поднять голову — он поднял, но кулаком продолжал скользить по члену.  
— Надень костюм, — задыхаясь, попросил я. — Надень.  
После я лежал на кровати, глядя на стоящего в изножье Патрикеева. Он молчал, не кривлялся, не паясничал — просто стоял, опустив руки вдоль тела. Возбуждение выдавали только приоткрытые губы и вздрагивающие ребра.  
Костюм выглядел еще хуже, чем я себе представлял — растянутый, в пятнах.  
— Подними юбку, — выдавил я, едва справляясь с голосом.  
Патрикеев приподнял подол до бедер.  
— Выше. — Тонкая ткань поднялась еще на пару сантиметров. — Еще.  
Под краем юбки показалась обрезанная головка, темный лобок, живот. Шрам.  
— Иди сюда, — почти простонал я, освобождая ему место на подушке.  
Потом мы допили граппу, попытались разогреть замороженную пиццу, но быстро про нее забыли, когда я прижал Патрикеева к подоконнику, а он оказался совсем не против. После мы добрались до Тимуровых запасов пива, нашли засохшие шоколадные батончики в одном из шкафов, рассыпали сахар и вернулись к пицце, про которую опять забыли, начав целоваться прямо на полу.  
В комнате мы снова что-то пили, устроившись на кровати — перед этим Патрикеев нашел неизвестно где карнавальную корону, с хохотом надел ее на меня, и смеялся, повалившись мне на грудь, пока не начал икать. Мы что-то кричали с балкона, пару раз забирались в ванну, еще и еще забывали в микроволновке пиццу, пока она не превратилась в бесформенный вздутый ком, включали музыку и снова оказывались в кровати.  
Когда сил не осталось даже пошевелиться, Патрикеев нашел мою руку, осторожно ощупал сгиб, прочертил невидимые полосы вдоль локтя.  
— А у тебя откуда?  
Я ничего не соображал.  
— Что?  
— Шрам. Вот здесь. — Он снова пробежался пальцами вверх-вниз. — И здесь.  
— Ничего особенного. Авария...  
— Давно?  
— Год назад. В мае пластину снимали.  
— Ого. Что-то серьезное?  
— Ерунда, — сказал я, и отключился.


	3. Шрам

Кабинет нашелся на первом этаже, в самом дальнем закутке извилистого коридора: низкое окно, серые жалюзи, решетка и заросли сирени снаружи — в разгар дня казалось, что наступили сумерки. Мерзко пахло перевязочной, антисептиком и спиртовыми растворами, хотя я точно знал, что никаких перевязок в этом кабинете не делают.  
— А Маришка тебе кто? — рассматривая поверх очков мои снимки, спросил врач. «Коробов Анатолий Михайлович», — прочитал я на табличке снаружи, а накануне Маринка все уши прожужжала, какой профессор Коробов первоклассный спец, но для меня он упрямо оставался безликим «врачом», которого видишь один раз и немедленно забываешь. Я с самого начала ни на что не надеялся.  
— Сестра, — прочистив горло, ответил я. — Старшая.  
— О, — профессор даже повернулся в мою сторону, — надо же. Мне почему-то казалось, что…  
Не закончив, он снова зашелестел снимками. Вместе с Коробовым я молча просматривал все этапы своей травмы, которые знал наизусть: серо-черные штрихи, мазки крупных осколков — сразу после аварии, белый угол пластины, ощетинившейся винтами — через месяц после операции, затяжная болезненная реабилитация — как только сняли гипс. И, наконец, локтевой сустав в разных ракурсах без железки — в мае, совсем недавно.  
— Чисто все сделано, — сообщил Коробов, погасив экран. — Томография с собой? Хотя, и без нее ясно.  
Я достал из пластикового конверта диск с записью и положил на край стола. Оказалось, надежда еще оставалась, еще отравляла меня несбыточными обещаниями, а после его слов обрушилась вниз, в живот, тоскливой черной лавиной.  
Коробов бегло осмотрел руку — попросил согнуть, ощупал сустав, измерил угол сгиба, заставил помучить электронный динамометр, а когда, сняв очки, посмотрел мне в лицо, то сразу захотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Таких укоризненных взглядов за последний месяц было столько, что я потерял им счет — «Ему руку из конфетти собрали, а он еще что-то выгадывает», — говорили эти взгляды.  
Я сам все знал лучше этих умников, но — да, выгадывал. Надеялся.  
— Не выпрямляется до конца, — опустив глаза, сказал я. — И тренировки не тяну, минут через десять уже болит, ноет. Я… я хотел узнать — это навсегда так или?.. Месяц же всего прошел.  
— Маришка говорила, ты борьбой занимаешься? — холодно уточнил Коробов.  
— Боксом. Занимался.  
— Ну да. И серьезно?  
Я вяло дернул плечом. Не рассказывать же было Коробову про пятнадцать лет жизни — больше половины, про два первых крупных боя — Москва и Барселона, досрочные победы нокаутом в обоих, прямая дорога в профессионалы, три контракта на выбор, тренировочный зал в Берлине. Видно, что этот сорокалетний лысеющий мужик далек от бокса так же, как я — от лонгетов, снимков и ортопедических шин.  
— Тогда не понимаю, зачем ты вообще ко мне пришел. Мариша, конечно… Но тебя ведь уже пропустили через ваш узкопрофильный конвейер, все срослось идеально для такой травмы, что нового скажет хирург из Зажопинска?   
Я кивнул и заставил себя говорить — губы не слушались:  
— Рука ведь так до конца и не восстановилась, сами видели. Правая… я правша. Идеально, да, но для бокса — настоящего, профессионального — этого мало. Я знаю, что новая рука уже не вырастет, и… — я запинался, сипел, с трудом выталкивая из себя заученные, вбитые в меня укоризненными взглядами слова, — и нужно радоваться тому что…  
Я замолчал, споткнувшись, не в силах выдавить ни звука — так и сидел, как дурак, с опущенной головой. Мне было стыдно, очень стыдно, хотя умом я понимал, что стыдиться нечего.  
Зашуршала бумага, щелкнула застежка чехла для очков.  
— Послушай, — заговорил Коробов заметно мягче, — меньше двух месяцев назад сняли пластину, а сустав собрали почти из опилок. Ты отдаешь себе отчет, что это такое?  
Я вспомнил боль — долгую, слепящую, разную — все ее цвета и оттенки. Я отдавал отчет. Еще я знал, что этих сочувственных нотаций нажрался с избытком и от следующей меня стошнит.  
— При такой травме успешный остеосинтез почти невозможен, о подвижности сустава вообще можно забыть, а тебя восстановили, считай, на сто процентов. Не выпрямляется! Да если бы тебя в районной больнице оперировали, вообще бы не гнулась.  
— Меня в районной оперировали, — машинально сообщил я. — в Белгороде.  
Коробов вздохнул и отрывисто закончил:  
— О полном восстановлении речь можно вести не раньше, чем через полгода. Физиотерапия, постоянное наблюдение, умеренные нагрузки… я тебе что-то новое говорю? А дальше — как повезет. Хотя, мое личное мнение, тебе уже повезло немеряно.  
Я кивнул и поднялся. Шансы, что рука станет прежней, ничтожно малы, в последние полгода все только и делали, что мне это твердили. Нужно возвращаться на исходную, начинать с нуля, я кончился, еще не начавшись, и никто не станет мне помогать — ну, подающий надежды, два профессиональных боя, сколько нас таких, подумаешь. Оно того не стоит, проще вложиться в нового, еще целого и полного сил. И деньги — все уже ушло на врачей.  
Зачем я сюда вообще поперся, ну да — «Мариша, конечно», но неужели сам не понимал.  
Коробов подал мне конверт со снимками, копии заключений и вдруг добавил:  
— Не слушай меня. Каждый зануда тебе одно и то же скажет — а ты не слушай. Могли ведь и не починить, но ведь починили же. Так что… иди, давай.  
Я замер на пороге — меньше бы удивился, если бы он обложил меня матом. В груди, под слоями увещеваний, диагнозов, прогнозов и эпикризов что-то коротко дернулось, но тут же затихло.  
— Спасибо. — Заставив себя улыбнуться Коробову, я вышел в пустой коридор.  
На улицу я выбрался уже с головной болью — затылок саднило, левый висок ныл, а ладони покрылись липкой холодной пленкой. Единственное, что меня беспокоило с первого дня, как пришел в себя — рука, а на сотряс было плевать, и голова мне за это мстила.  
Я сел на ближайшую скамейку, собираясь с силами перед броском до автобуса. Воздух был тяжелый и влажный, несмотря на палящее солнце, я повторял про себя последние слова Коробова, не вдумываясь в смысл.  
Висок вторил размеренной пульсацией: развалина, убожество, инвалид.  
Разумеется, в конце Коробов одумался и сообразил, что не за честным приговором я к нему шел, и Маринкины — «Маришины» — авансы надо отбивать, вот и подсластил напоследок.  
Страшно захотелось сочувствия: жалостливого, фальшивого, случайного — любого, лишь бы кто-нибудь выслушал, утешил, покачал головой и воспринял всерьез — и ни слова о том, какой я неблагодарный скот, не умеющий ценить подарки судьбы.  
Стиснув зубы, я добрался до маршрутки и всю дорогу плавал в дурном тумане.  
Разгром в квартире я так и не убрал с выходных, а уже шла среда, и завтра должен был вернуться Тимур.  
Повалившись на развороченную кровать, я вспомнил, как в понедельник проснулся в глубоких сумерках и обнаружил, что Патрикеев просто исчез, словно не было ничего — ни приключения в парке, ни продолжения в этой самой квартире. О том, что он мне не приснился, напоминал только изуродованный костюм горничной и пустая бутылка из-под граппы.  
Полагалось возвращаться в реальную жизнь, но возвращение оказалось болезненным — деловитый Маринкин звонок, остатки надежды и сволочь Коробов.  
«Каждый зануда тебе одно и то же скажет — а ты не слушай».  
Стиснув зубы, я перекатился на другой бок и накрыл голову подушкой. Пальцы нащупали что-то твердое, резное — в зазоре между матрасом и спинкой застряла смятая карнавальная корона.  
Я еще глубже забился под подушку, почти лишив себя воздуха — хотелось закричать, нет, завыть.


	4. Реальность

К концу недели меня отпустило — в четверг вернулся Тимур и сразу принялся ворчать насчет разгрома в квартире. Меня за эти дни хватило только на то, чтобы вынести бутылки, запихав в отдельный пакет бесформенную тряпку с остатками кружев.  
Тимур просто не умел скандалить по-настоящему, даже когда бывал серьезно зол. С первого дня он удивлял меня своей выдержкой и каким-то нечеловеческим умением приспособиться к любым обстоятельствам и любым людям. Со всеми он ладил, со всеми умел договориться и найти компромисс, умудряясь при этом сохранить лицо и самоуважение — не только свое, но и собеседника. Брался за любую работу от ремонта проводки до администрирования сетей в случайных офисах, а в свободное время малевал что-то в планшете и сидел на сайтах дизайна.  
Ворча, Тимур принялся приводить в порядок кухню, глядя на него подтянулся и я, мы все выскоблили, включая коридор, я совсем расслабился, хандра, не отпускавшая после визита к Коробову, сдулась. К вечеру я даже выдержал две телефонных беседы — с Маринкой и Семиным, и если Маринка, с которой мы всего пару недель, как начали разговаривать, вела себя дипломатично и сдержанно, Семин в выражениях не стеснялся.  
— Что за хуйня, Женя? — припечатал он без предисловий. — Ты уже дней десять, как должен быть здесь. Что там у тебя — запой? Баба? Пришельцы с Луны? Ребята без выходных тренируются, через два месяца Греция, а после — Мюнхен. Что, блядь, за фокусы?  
— Артем Натаныч, вы же знаете… — Я скривился, стараясь не слышать собственного нытья.  
— Не знаю я ни хуя, и знать не хочу, кроме того, что время идет, тебе твои железки когда вынули? Месяц назад? Полтора?  
— Я в среду у врача был. Ничего не получится, понимаете? Я теперь как… как машина с дефектом, ездить можно, а на гонках делать нечего. Все. Я…  
— Ты чо там мямлишь, блядь?! — Семин заорал так, что трубку пришлось убрать от уха. — Я-мня-мня, с-сука, так и дал бы щас! — Мы оба перевели дух, и Семин добавил уже спокойнее: — Короче, Женя, у тебя есть еще месяц. Так уж и быть, с Грецией ты пролетаешь, но у фрицев пойдешь на ринг без всяких мля-мля, понял? Месяц. Ты целый год проебал, ты сейчас как веник метаться должен, а не…  
Я нажал отбой и молча сел на кровать — теперь аккуратно застеленную. В комнату заглянул Тимур.  
— Там чайник горячий, будешь?  
Я кивнул невпопад, и не сразу сообразил, что согласился.  
— Сыр свежий есть, ползи сюда, — уже с кухни крикнул Тимур.  
История с Патрикеевым меня волновала — я понял это к пятнице, когда тоска окончательно ушла, и я вернулся в привычное состояние, которое Маринка называла клиническим похуем.  
Пятница, завтра суббота, — думал я. — Вся шобла соберется у Серого или еще у кого, к вечеру станет понятнее. Патрикеев там будет — обязательно.  
Ожидая субботы, я стойко игнорировал вконтакт, хотя в друзьях у ребят он наверняка болтался. Я мог бы утолить свое любопытство, сверить последние впечатления с реальным Патрикеевым — тем, который носит цивильные шмотки, где-то работает и ведет нормальную жизнь, но сдерживался. Сам не знаю, что меня останавливало, наверное, нежелание признать, что дурацкое приключение значит больше, чем ничего.  
Смешно ведь — парень в юбке, ебля в парке, наша ночная возня. Знал бы Семин — с этой мыслью я невольно жмурился, как будто ждал удара.  
Семин, разумеется, не опустился бы до рукоприкладства, но разорался бы здорово — Греция, Мюнхен, тренировки, терпение кончается, а я пьянствую, трахаюсь непонятно с кем и мотаю сопли на кулак. Он не понимал, как это — не выложиться до конца, не пойти на все, если есть хотя бы шанс, пусть один-единственный, мизерный и кривой. Я и сам еще пару месяцев назад не думал, что окажусь таким трусливым говном — да, я хотел сразу, без боли, без внезапных жестоких барьеров, которые вряд ли удастся преодолеть. Хотел всего лишь пользоваться своими возможностями — телом, ловкостью, реакцией, и совсем не собирался быть бракованным третьим номером, вечным запасным на разогреве, проходным спарринг-партнером для звезд. Я уже успел узнать, что такое первая роль, и не выдержал бы жалких подачек, тем более что за них пришлось бы расплачиваться настоящей болью.  
Трус, — соглашался я. — Не только развалина, но еще и жалкое ссыкло. Иди, устраивайся в офис.  
В субботу я отправился к Серому с нервным пульсом, и не получалось ни посмеяться над собой, ни обругать.  
Вот я его увижу, и что? Привет, как жизнь, сегодня юбку напялишь? — все обязательно заржут, и я тоже. Нет, чушь, конечно. Такого я ни за что не скажу. А что тогда? Что говорить? После безумного воскресенья стоило бы придержать коней и не появляться у Серого до следующего месяца — как раньше. Нет, сорвался, побежал, еще с пятницы ждал, с четверга. И?..  
«Говори только «да», — усмехался Патрикеев — тот, которого я помнил. Под майкой сделалось жарко.  
Да, — повторил я про себя и позвонил в дверь.  
Впустив меня в квартиру, Серый сразу скрылся в кухне. Я бегло осмотрел разномастную обувь, сброшенную гостями, и не увидел красных найков, но тут же одернул себя: дурак. Выискивать какие-то бестолковые кроссовки вместо того, чтобы зайти в комнату, посмотреть. Поздороваться. Спросить как дела и…  
В гостиной Патрикеева не было. Не было его и в кухне, и на балконе — нигде. Патрикеев не пришел.  
Это было давно забытое, странное ощущение — когда идешь куда-то, рассчитывая увидеть того самого человека, дергаешься, горишь, высматриваешь знакомое лицо по углам, перебираешь ставшую враз скучной компанию, и травишь себя надеждой — а вдруг придет? Вот сейчас, лифт, шаги на лестнице, дверь. Нет, снова мимо.  
Патрикеева не было.  
Притихшие после прошлых выходных товарищи не спеша цедили пиво, обсуждали то, что обычно обсуждают на трезвых сборищах — фильмы, знакомых, работу, деньги, летние планы. Все пристойно, тихо и мирно. Рыбная нарезка в тарелках, чипсы, покупной салат в контейнерах. Никаких девчонок, никакого прицела на приключения.  
Серый сидел рядом с Астафьевым, рассказывал про аврал на работе — он трудился в большом автомобильном салоне, в секции запчастей — и ни словом не вспоминал воскресное утро в парке. Спустя полчаса я с удивлением понял, что эта тема старательно и прочно вычеркнута из всех разговоров — словно сговорившись, ребята не упоминали прошлые выходные даже в шутку.  
Я прислушался, сделав вид, что смотрю какое-то скучное кино — молчок.  
Представил, как в это единодушное, почти демонстративное молчание я вклиниваю вопрос про Патрикеева, и едва не заржал.  
Обычно пьяные приключения горячо обсуждались, обсасывались до костей, а прошлое воскресенье все забыли — костюм горничной, липкий гогот Серого, коллективное глумление, все провалилось в черную дыру, осталось в другом измерении.  
Я вспомнил слова Патрикеева: «Он сам будет мечтать, чтобы я забыл про этот сраный костюм, понимаешь?» — и, кажется, не только Серый, все об этом мечтали. Так что задать пару незаметных вопросов не получится — заметили бы все, и не только заметили, но и расценили как подлую агрессию, попытку поиздеваться теперь уже над ними, я получил бы втык и ничего не узнал.  
Вот же, блядь, — думал я, — вот же какая жопа.  
Время шло к двенадцати, Патрикеева можно было не ждать. Тихо попрощавшись с Серым, я прихватил свое пиво и спустился во двор. Там я сидел на неповоротливых скрипучих качелях, и думал, что это даже к лучшему — думал снова и снова, стараясь договориться с настойчивым разочарованием, таким же унылым, как ржавый скрип.


	5. Иллюзия

На этом бы мне и успокоиться, и забыть, и заняться своими делами, хотя особенных дел никаких не было. Я валялся дома, наблюдая за бодрой суетой Тимура — в противовес мне он утихомиривался только к ночи, добравшись до своего угла, а днем крутился, как заведенный. Звонила Маринка, первый раз я ответил, второй — нет, я не тренировался, ничем не интересовался, а компьютер включал только чтобы убить время за очередным сериалом.  
Временами мне казалось, что реальность благополучно отступает, что она потеряла ко мне интерес и больше не придется отчитываться — ни перед Маринкой, ни перед Семиным, ни перед собой.  
Иногда, задремывая с ноутбуком на коленях, на границе сна и яви я вспоминал один и тот же эпизод — Мадрид, два года назад, меня выставили против какой-то местной знаменитости. На самом деле, все ждали совсем другого боя и других имен, но по регламенту их окружали проходными, второстепенными поединками. Требовалось продержаться хотя бы до пятого раунда, о победе речь не шла по умолчанию — я был всего лишь новичком. На знаменитости вызывающе переливались синие шорты, слишком испанское лицо тонуло в трехдневной щетине — противник выглядел скорее комично, чем угрожающе. Я с самого начала свыкся с мыслью, что от меня ничего особенного не ждут, машинально работал на дальней дистанции, в основном защищался и не лез в контратаки — держаться против знаменитости оказалось не так уж трудно. После первого раунда, укрывшись полотенцем в своем углу, я рассматривал его сердитое испанское лицо и почему-то вспомнил соседа из детства — вспыльчивого грузина с вьющейся шерстью на груди, который всех провожал точно таким же взглядом. Не в силах сдерживаться, я опустил полотенце пониже и заржал, а Семин с ассистентом притихли за моей спиной, решив, наверное, что от переживаний у меня сдали нервы. Первый профессиональный бой, как-никак. Кто-то поспешно сунул мне в зубы капу, чтобы избежать конфуза — кругом было полно журналистов и сплетников из интернета. Нервы у меня не сдали — наоборот, и во втором раунде я перестал валять дурака: сразу сократил дистанцию, пошел в атаку, обрушив на знаменитость целую россыпь прямых ударов, довольно слабых, лишь бы дезориентировать и смутить. Главное было не продешевить, не просрать преимущество — несложно, если от тебя не ждут ничего, кроме защиты. Я просто воспользовался ситуацией, и в начале второй минуты вырубил знаменитость расчетливым апперкотом, и все время, пока судья считал над ним, старательно отворачивался, чтобы не видеть распростертого у моих ног соседа-грузина.  
Это вышло легко, но и знаменитость была так себе.  
В раздевалке Семин первым делом разорался, как больной — «Женя, ты охуел, блядь, Женя, пятый раунд, я тебе говорил — пятый! Пятый, ты что, глухой?! Нам за зрелище заплатили, а не за твои, блядь, дворовые фокусы!»  
Никто из нас не вспомнил о том, что предупреждали с прицелом на проигрыш, а через три дня он молча бухнул мне на колени выпуск «Ринга» с моим лицом во весь разворот — как я ни укрывался полотенцем, как ни закусывал капу, все равно в фокусе оказалась перекошенная ухмылка. Там еще был заголовок — «Самый зрелищный бой уходящего года?», и — да, по версии обозревателей выходило, что так.  
Мне все давалось слишком легко, и в глубине души я не сомневался, что очень скоро это кончится — победы, надежды, стремительная карьера. Я не работал, я развлекался. Легко пришло — легко уйдет, так оно и случилось.  
Воспоминания усыпляли, и однажды, задремав так, я увидел над собой искаженное Маринкино лицо. Сдирая с меня простыню, она шипела:  
— Женя, ты меня видишь? Ты слышишь меня? Открой, открой, блядь, глаза. — И снова: — Открой, открой, открой.  
Спросонья я решил, что сестра каким-то образом попала в квартиру — Тимур впустил или еще что, а потом Маринка превратилась в Патрикеева, улыбка которого больше напоминала оскал, я задохнулся и подскочил на кровати. В комнате никого не было, отдышавшись, я потянул к себе ноутбук.  
Лазанье по странице Серого не дало результата — никого, похожего на Патрикеева, я в друзьях у него не нашел.  
Календарь сообщил мне, что суббота на исходе, а два сообщения в телефоне приглашали на этот раз к Андрюше.  
Я никуда не собирался, и с этой мыслью сварил кофе, принял душ, рассеянно поболтал с Тимуром. Я никуда не собирался, но через час уже перебирал в супермаркете коньячные бутылки — что бы там ни было, я хотел выяснить, кто такой Патрикеев.  
Я опоздал, все уже были в сборе. Настроение компании заметно изменилось с прошлого раза — алкоголя набрали крепкого, были и девочки, кажется, травма, нанесенная костюмом горничной, понемногу выветривалась.  
Все это занимало меня постольку-поскольку — Патрикеев не пришел. Не пришел, мать его: я в пару минут обежал все комнаты, кухню и балкон, в туалете было темно, в ванной тоже — никакого Патрикеева.  
Горло перехватило то ли от злости, то ли от облегчения, я решил — буду пить. Напьюсь, и пошло оно все лесом — Патрикеев, Семин, кто там еще, подходите, занимайте очередь, всех пошлю на хуй.  
Я вздыхал, ходил от бутылки к бутылке и нигде не мог найти себе места. Обиженно морщился — сволочь ты, Патрикеев, и меня не останавливало даже то, что теперь я — не он, а я — выглядел смешно.  
Говнюк, — думал я, не вникая в природу своего раздражения.  
Прихватив стакан с чем-то крепким, я сунулся на кухню — там собрались главные сплетники: Серый, Астафьев и, конечно, Андрюша. Твердо решив, что на этот раз все узнаю любой ценой, я даже рта не успел раскрыть.  
— Кто у нас самый трезвый, так, кто самый трезвый, — загомонил Андрюша и вцепился в меня. — Женек, ты самый трезвый!  
— Я…  
— Пиво кончается, — твердо сказал Серый, сунув мне две купюры. — И водки возьми.  
Астафьев тоже достал деньги.  
— Остальное сам добавишь.  
Поначалу я хотел заартачиться, но потом решил, что на водочном подогреве дело сдвинуть легче, и сдался.  
Лифт прочно застрял где-то наверху, и я пошел по лестнице. Между третьим и вторым я заморгал, споткнулся, а под ладонью задрожали перила — мне навстречу поднимался Патрикеев. Сердце ускорилось до тошноты, а ведь большую часть времени я вообще не знал, что оно у меня есть, даже после самых лютых тренировок.  
— Здорово, — протянул Патрикеев, замерев внизу пролета. На нем были темные джинсы и простая белая футболка, только кроссовки те же самые — красные летние «найки». Волосы казались мокрыми — дождь что ли, а от влажной футболки поднимался пар. Все это я выхватил взглядом в одну секунду, а еще глаза — широко раскрытые и как будто удивленные — тоже не ждал, тоже растерялся?  
Если бы я накрутил себя еще немного, то обвинил бы его во всем, и в таком эффектном появлении тоже — нарочно, сволочь, подстроил, может даже договорился с кем-нибудь, ждал, пока я закиплю.  
Вместо этого я сказал «привет» и заставил себя выдохнуть — какой «договорился», ну что за дурь.  
Патрикеев скованно кивнул через плечо.  
— Там капало уже, пока я от остановки шел. Теперь, наверное, льет вовсю. А ты куда это?  
— За бухлом, — ответил я, отчаянно жалея о собранных с ребят деньгах — теперь, хочешь-не хочешь, придется и покупать, и возвращаться.  
— Значит, там сегодня по полной программе? — ухмыльнулся Патрикеев, указав подбородком наверх.  
— Похоже на то.  
То ли из-за паршивого освещения, то ли из-за ракурса Патрикеев выглядел притихшим, осунувшимся — словно повзрослевшим.  
Может, болел? — подумал я. Мы так и стояли в лестничном пролете между вторым и третьим этажами, и снизу ходили, и сверху кто-то шумел, а лифт, кажется, дважды уже проехал туда и обратно.  
— Ну… ты ведь сейчас вернешься? — Патрикеев тоже спохватился, прислушиваясь к шуму. — Значит, там и увидимся.  
— Нет, погоди, — вырвалось у меня прежде, чем я успел все просчитать, взвесить и понять, — давай не так.  
Патрикеев нахмурился. Я шагнул вниз — он отступил назад. Я даже руки непроизвольно вскинул, как в фильмах, когда показывают — смотри, ничего нет, безоружен, сдаюсь.  
— Сходим вместе, — продолжал я, не давая себе опомниться, — потом я все закину и… не хочу там оставаться. Свалим, и все.  
Патрикеев знакомо ухмыльнулся, закусив губу.  
— Интересно.  
Я молча пожал плечами: «Да, вот так». Был ли я готов к отказу? В тот момент я о нем просто не думал. Не думал и о том, что преспокойно мог бы договориться с Патрикеевым после — вернувшись с выпивкой и помелькав для приличия в квартире. Я снова почувствовал себя пьяным и шальным — растерянность отступила:  
— Так «нет» или… «да»?  
Патрикеев рассмеялся и повернул вниз.  
— Ладно, подловил.


	6. Неон

Мы стояли на пахнущем бензином виадуке и рассматривали несущиеся внизу машины — легковушки, фуры, микроавтобусы. Мост за нашими спинами был перекрыт, то ли на ремонт, то ли просто так. Я нырнул под временный шлагбаум и даже не глянул на заградительный щит. Может, здесь вообще нельзя было находиться, но мы, не сговариваясь, плюнули — прогонят, оштрафуют? Посмотрим.  
Патрикеев крутил на влажных перилах свою «пепси» и молчал.  
Мы сбежали из Андрюшиного подъезда, оживленные, как школьники, и отправились подальше — пешком. Дождь кончился, асфальт исходил паром, машины светили и сигналили, а светофоры неоном растекались в лужах, я чувствовал себя героем странного нуара, и не заметил, в какой момент Патрикеев замкнулся и помрачнел.  
Я что-то рассказывал, нес полную околесицу, а потом, сообразив, что давно говорю один, растерялся. Патрикеев глянул на меня почти с неприязнью, и это был его первый прямой взгляд после встречи в подъезде. Я смутился окончательно — в самом деле, идиотизм какой-то. Вытащить человека, который по законам жанра должен остаться для меня анонимным приключением, изображать бегство с урока и болтать глупости. Я хотел повторить прошлое воскресенье? Кажется, Патрикеев моих планов не разделял.  
Он молча купил газировку в киоске и какое-то время мы просто молча шли рядом. Потом перед нами возник закрытый виадук.  
Перегнувшись через перила, Патрикеев высматривал что-то внизу, и мне показалось, что он собирается плевать с моста — такое дурачество было в духе прошлых выходных. Нет, не собирался.  
Я совсем сник.  
Влажный ветер донес запах шашлычного дыма и кофе, Патрикеев поежился под своей футболкой. Стараясь придать голосу беспечности, я предложил:  
— В общем, можно вернуться.  
Сам я возвращаться не собирался, но Патрикеев мог бы, раз романтическое свидание провалилось. Он хмуро отмахнулся.  
— Да ну. Я уже когда из дома вышел, понял, что не особо и хочется. Вовремя тебя встретил.  
Я невольно воодушевился, почувствовав себя еще глупее, и ляпнул первое, что в голову пришло:  
— Ты на той неделе у Серого не появился.  
— А должен был?  
— Да нет. Просто обратил внимание.  
Еще помолчали. Неловкость ощущалась физически.  
Что за цирк, — подумал я. — Все, пора расходиться.  
Патрикеев натянуто улыбнулся.  
— Со мной, в основном, не очень весело. Извини.  
— Я не грустный, я трезвый?  
— Типа того.  
Он выглядел меньше, темнее на фоне безлунного неба и массивных перил, только белая футболка оживляла силуэт. Металлическое звяканье банки и гул машин внизу делали молчание тревожным, значительным.  
Я скис окончательно — что мне надо от него? Зачем? Может, человеку неловко за прошлые выходные, ебля на одну ночь, многие стыдятся таких пьяных подвигов. Мне бы вот тоже следовало. Костюм, квартира кувырком, а я влез, как танк, и жду восторгов.  
Патрикеев молчал, и я понял, что начинаю злиться. Да, черт с ним, в конце концов.  
— А я приходил. Хотел тебя увидеть.  
Все так же глядя вниз, он вдруг усмехнулся.  
— Понравилось?  
— Понравилось.  
— Мне тоже, — буднично сообщил Патрикеев, и я не успел ничего ответить — хлынул дождь. Крупный, решительный, без всякого предупреждения — одежда в секунду прилипла к телу, а рот забивали струи, едва я пытался что-то сказать. До ближайшей крыши было не меньше сотни метров. Патрикеев встряхнулся, как пес, пустая банка исчезла в дымящемся грохоте под мостом, мы переглянулись и побежали, не разбирая дороги.  
Скользкая магистраль слепила, машины шли сплошным потоком, все огни слились в одну мутную радугу. Моя правая нога по щиколотку провалилась в дорожную яму, Патрикеев балансировал под светофором, как призрак. Махая рукой, он указал на козырек ближайшего супермаркета, где уже толпились неудачники вроде нас.  
Дождь лил, глаза Патрикеева оживились, от мокрых щек отражался свет фонарей. Я заметил, что он почти улыбается, но сминает эту улыбку закушенной губой — и смотрит куда-то поверх моей головы.  
Я подтолкнул его к двери, и мы зашли в торговый зал, оставляя на плитке грязные следы.  
Когда мы выбрались наружу с пивом, дождь уже кончился — так же внезапно, без всякого перехода. Стало заметно холоднее, но я не обращал внимания — кажется, все было не так плохо. После первых глотков Патрикеев достал сигареты и долго искал в пачке самую сухую. Зажигалка отказалась оживать, и он легко отправил ее в урну. Поколебавшись, швырнул туда же и пачку.  
А потом сказал:  
— Похоже, моя очередь звать тебя в гости? — И я не сразу догнал, о чем он.  
— Куда?  
— Ну, помнишь: я тут рядом живу, и далее по тексту.  
— Рядом?  
— За углом, на проспекте.  
До меня дошло, что мы в двух шагах от городского центра.  
— Здорово. Не надейся, что я откажусь.  
— Никогда не приглашаю из вежливости. Не забудь, ты сам согласился.  
— Нужно быть готовым ко всему?  
Патрикеев ничего не ответил.  
Сначала я растерялся, когда он направился к зарешеченной подворотне — здание выходило фасадом прямо на проспект, а на первом этаже располагалось какое-то неоновое заведение. Темные панели, светящиеся силуэты танцовщиц, вывеска — а Патрикеев спокойно достал ключ и открыл решетку. В арке было сыро и воняло подвалом.  
В подъезде я спросил:  
— Ты над клубом живешь?  
— Не один я, вообще-то. Это жилой дом.  
— А музыка как же? Там каждый вечер, наверное, пиздец.  
Патрикеев на ходу пожал плечами.  
— Было дело. Потом они все-таки звукоизоляцию нормальную сделали, стало терпимо. А в целом, кого не устраивает — на выход, и все. Квартиры они выкупать не собираются, жаловаться бессмысленно, у хозяев все схвачено, а по документам внизу семейный ресторан. Да и кому тут жаловаться, одни доходяги остались и алкаши.  
— А ты? Ты доходяга или алкаш?  
Патрикеев привел меня на третий этаж. Пролеты были широкие, ступени из добротного бетона, а потолки терялись в темноте. Акустика превращала шаги в театральный выход. Присутствие ночного клуба внизу я пока не ощущал.  
— Понимаешь, у меня тут… — замялся Патрикеев на пороге, потом все-таки толкнул дверь и включил свет.  
Я понял — сразу, как только ступил в квартиру. Прихожей не было — ее заменял метровый пятачок с истертым до бетона паркетом. Слева угадывалась стойка для обуви, потонувшая в завале из старых ботинок, мокасин и кроссовок — стоптанные задники, оторванные подошвы, дыры и грязь. Слой песка под ногами скрывал остатки паркета.  
— Не вздумай разуться, — бросил Патрикеев, когда я растерянно поддел носком пятку.  
Пахло чердаком — старым, пыльным, не знавшим, что такое уборка, уже лет десять.  
Из темноты навстречу нам бросился кот — белый мурчащий гигант, скорее способный напугать, чем вызвать умиление. Патрикеев присел на корточки и схватил животное обеими руками:  
— Плюшка, дура, это я. Артрит твой только через неделю при… ф-фу, блядь! — он вскочил, отпихнув кота — на ладонях повисли клочья белой шерсти. — Все время забываю, какая ты погань.  
Кот исчез за грудами мусора — крохотное пространство занимали коробки в прорехах, набитые книгами и связками журналов, остатки какой-то мебели, высокое мутное зеркало, стоящее прямо на полу, и всюду — паутина, пыль, хлопья штукатурки и клочки обоев. Местами просвечивал более современный хлам, видимо, завезенный Патрикеевым, но тоже убитый — стельки, одежда, провода, трупы каких-то обиходных мелочей — откровенная помойка.  
Осматриваясь, я понял, почему Патрикеев так живо восхищался моим жильем — кроме мусора его конура поражала странной, неуклюжей планировкой и теснотой. Сразу за стойкой для обуви начиналась кухня — там сейчас возился Патрикеев — и узнать ее можно было только по очертаниям плиты и холодильника.  
— Я когда выходил, лампочка перегорела, — отозвался он. — Сейчас поменяю. Посвети, ладно?  
Я включил телефонный фонарик. Патрикеев стоял на кособокой стремянке, и я сообразил, что до здешних потолков с простой табуретки не дотянешься — метра три не меньше. В таком клаустрофобном аду это выглядело настоящим издевательством. Где-то в темноте ворчал и ругался кот — или кошка? — а красные «найки» Патрикеева застыли на уровне моей груди.  
Вспыхнул свет, и я не додумался ни до чего лучше, чем подать ему руку — как-то машинально вышло. Патрикеев молча отпихнул мою ладонь и сложил стремянку.  
— Садись, куда получится, — махнул он. — Только проверь, чтобы чисто.  
Выдернув из холодильника пакет кошачьих консервов, он громко позвал:  
— Иди сюда, тварь. Еда!  
Утробно урча, кот бросился под ноги.  
— Это соседская, — коротко объяснил Патрикеев. На лице застыла брезгливая гримаса. — Линяет, как падла, а хозяин в санатории на месяц, артрит, он, старый пень, все никак не помрет.  
— Сосед? — я почему-то представил Патрикеева в одной кухне с артритным доходягой.  
— Из соседней квартиры, — кивнул он на стену. — Тут раньше коммуналка была, а еще раньше — особняк какой-то. Руины.  
Я разыскал возле стола что-то похожее на табуретку и присел.  
Кот зачавкал консервами. Кошка, — поправил я про себя.  
Патрикеев двинулся было к двери, но потом передумал — взял свое пиво, расчистил угол на столе и сел напротив меня.  
За час мы все выпили, но разговор решительно не клеился — Патрикеев снова потух и в основном молчал, только время от времени вставлял дежурные замечания. Там, на виадуке, мне казалось, что ему скучно, теперь в его молчании появилось что-то обреченное, словно он заранее знал, чем все закончится — этот вечер, встреча, приглашение в гости, — и финал будет неприятный, но ожидаемый.  
Это был другой Патрикеев — сосредоточенный, до тошноты серьезный. Слабая лампочка делала его зрачки огромными — они полностью заслоняли блестящую радужку, добавляли взгляду неподвижности и холода. Холод заползал под кожу, возле входной двери зашуршал чем-то кот — кошка — я вспомнил, что сижу в насквозь вымокшей одежде, которая едва начала подсыхать.  
В открытую форточку влетал шум вечернего проспекта. Патрикеев курил, ждал.   
Он сбивал меня с толку и раздражал этим жутко. Я терялся — я не знал, о чем говорить с человеком, который не хочет говорить, не знал, что делать с его перепадами настроения, зачем сижу с ним на этой странной замусоренной кухне, и зачем он сидит — если давно хочется попрощаться и разойтись.  
А жаль, — вдруг подумал я. — Могло получиться приятно. — И тут же мысленно отрезал: — Нет, не могло.  
Я встал — Патрикеев тут же поднялся следом, и кошка вылезла из мусорного лабиринта, словно оба только этого и ждали.  
— Ну, я, наверное…  
— Слушай, — перебил Патрикеев, — только сейчас дошло: у меня ведь твои шмотки, а ты весь мокрый сидишь. Хоть бы пнул меня — але, вася, дай переодеться. — И улыбнулся — открыто, легко, как будто мой скорый уход положил конец неприятной обязанности и включил нормального, живого Патрикеева.  
— Да сам только минуту назад сообразил, — признался я. — Ерунда, не страшно.  
Патрикеев решительно махнул:  
— Пошли.  
Он провел меня через нагромождения коробок и открыл дверь в комнату — я удивился тому, что она здесь вообще есть, но как иначе, не спать же ему на этих самых коробках. Комната оказалась под стать всей планировке — маленькая, странной формы, похожая на куцый тамбур, где по случайности вырезали слишком большое окно.  
— Зимой пиздец, — прокомментировал Патрикеев. — Дует во все щели, завешиваю намертво.  
На толстом деревянном карнизе висели плотные темные гардины в пол, сейчас распахнутые. Половину комнаты занимала широкая кровать с массивным резным изголовьем, и это выглядело странно для человека, который живет один.  
А, может, у него кто-то есть, — тут же возразил я себе. — Тогда логично — нервничает, дергается. Боится, вдруг он придет. Или она.  
Патрикеев рассеянно поднял с пола подушку и бросил на кровать в груду таких же, отпихнул с дороги толстые вязаные носки. Попросил:  
— Тут разувайся. И эту тварь не пускай, все шерстью изгадит.  
Снимая кроссовки, я заметил, что в спальне прибрано, а по сравнению с остальной квартирой так вообще идеальная чистота. Выглядело так, словно это и есть настоящее жилье Патрикеева, а кухня и недо-прихожая — заброшенные места общего пользования, коммунальный метраж, который из вредности не убирает ни один из жильцов, типа лестничной клетки или общего коридора.  
Здесь кроме кровати был высокий узкий шкаф, который наверняка тоже требовал стремянки, чтобы добраться до верхних секций, был кофейный стол на колесах, занятый ноутбуком и лампой, а книги лежали прямо на полу, собранные в несколько неровных стопок.  
Здесь и пахло иначе — Патрикеевым, его живым присутствием: дезодорантом, кофе, каким-то бытовым теплом, которое никак не ощущалось снаружи.  
Я невольно поискал в комнате чужие следы вроде женских вещей или одежды, которая не могла принадлежать Патрикееву — следы пары, отношений, в которые я бесцеремонно вломился. Нет, как будто ничего такого, хотя мелочей и тряпок на виду вообще было немного.  
— Вот. — Патрикеев протянул мне шорты и футболку, выстиранные, аккуратно сложенные, пахнущие тем же, что я минуту назад принял за дезодорант — кондиционер для белья, что ли? — Переодевайся, я пока пакет какой-нибудь найду.  
Он вышел так быстро, что я не успел даже сказать спасибо, а под дверью тут же обиженно заворчала кошка.  
— Не любит он тебя, Плюшка, — сказал я вслух, и сам удивился прозвучавшим словам. — Нет, не любит.  
Морщась, я с трудом стянул тяжелые джинсы, футболку, бросил прямо на пол. Подумав, скинул трусы — тоже промокли, как-нибудь доеду, а когда взялся за шорты, дверь открылась.  
— Нашел, — сказал Патрикеев. В руках у него был пластиковый пакет с ручками. Наверное, он иначе представлял себе мое переодевание, а, может, вообще не думал — вошел и вошел, потому что сразу попятился, отвернувшись. — Блин, извини. Я услышал, как ты твари сочувствуешь, и…  
А, может, он сделал это нарочно.  
Я медленно опустил шорты на кровать, словно боялся спугнуть Патрикеева резким движением, и застыл — руки по швам, только глазами следил и шарил, стараясь поймать его взгляд.  
Патрикеев растерянно вертел в руках пакет, потом решительно взялся за дверь — снаружи скреблась и изнывала кошка, словно чуяла, что без нее в комнате происходит что-то важное.  
Патрикеев, которого я приводил к себе, не знал, что такое смущение.  
— Эй, — тихо позвал я, понятия не имея, что скажу дальше, не чувствуя головы, полагаясь на случай — хоть бы вышла не полная чушь, хоть бы голос не сел. Что это я, что со мной, — а вслух получилось: — После того, как ты вошел, будет уже глупо выйти, да? — И внутри все оборвалось от собственного косноязычия.  
Я стоял перед ним, в чем мать родила, и порол ерунду, ноги покрылись мурашками, а Патрикеев уронил — или бросил — пакет, и посмотрел на меня. Лицо исказилось: злость, страх, недоверие, насмешка, закушенная губа — с таким лицом обычно говорят что-то окончательное. Унизительное, похабное. Что-нибудь ниже пояса — любыми правилами запрещенный удар.  
Я чувствовал себя кучей дров, я не мог пошевелиться, а потом до меня дошло, что гримаса Патрикеева означает возбуждение — стремительное, и потому требующее первых попавшихся масок.  
Он сдернул футболку и бросил ее к непригодившемуся пакету. Кошка за дверью больше не стонала и не скреблась.  
Мы оказались рядом очень быстро — я припал к его шее, ощупал лопатки, поясницу, одновременно расстегивая джинсы. Через минуту мой член уже упирался Патрикееву в голый живот, а грудью я чувствовал, как вздрагивают твердые ребра. Пробормотал ему в висок:  
— Я думал, ты не хочешь, — а он не ответил, обнял меня, прижался, скользнул волосами по щеке — я в секунду уплыл. Дыхание перехватило, комната превратилась в калейдоскоп, и сердце снова барабанило в горле, сознание прояснялось вспышками — через два удара на третий. Когда Патрикеев отодвинул ногой сброшенные штаны, я потянул его к кровати — матрас оказался беззвучным, упругим и ровным, никакого сравнения с моей издыхающей койкой. И пока я гладил его — нет, бесстыдно лапал везде, слепо и лихорадочно: шея, колени, промежность, живот, шрам, — еще, еще-еще-еще — он потянулся губами мне навстречу — и, боже мой! — стой, стой, не трогай, я… Мы оторвались друг от друга, тяжело дыша, взъерошенные и мокрые. Патрикеев безумно смотрел на меня, а я — я уже не различал, что думал, а что успел сказать вслух.  
Презервативы остались где-то в сумке, но Патрикеев прошлепал к шкафу — я жадно следил за его движениями, за ягодицами, руками, за тощей спиной, секунды тянулись бесконечно — и нашел какие-то резинки. Дурацкие, цветные, из тех, что пахнут конфетами — клубника, вишня, ваниль. Ужас.  
Он широко развел ноги, нашарил подушку, но к себе не прикасался, пока я надевал презерватив — слишком быстро бы все кончилось. Руки меня не слушались, как в самый первый раз, в парке, а Патрикеев нетерпеливо ерзал, и закусывал покрасневшую губу, как всегда, но теперь это вызывало болезненное возбуждение — спазм, шок, почти тахикардия, почти адреналиновый приступ. Давно я никого так не хотел.  
Наверное, я сделал ему больно — сознание отключилось сразу же, едва я сжал его щиколотку и лег сверху, помню только, он вскрикнул, дернулся, свалил на пол несколько подушек. Я уткнулся лбом в его ключицу и, кажется, попросил потерпеть или вроде того — что-то стыдное, возможное только в такие минуты, от чего потом неловко.  
После я медленно приходил в себя — чувства включались не сразу, одно за другим: мокрый висок Патрикеева на моем плече, живот, испачканный его спермой, приторный запах фруктовой отдушки, саднящий след укуса на груди справа, медленно остывающая кожа.  
— Разбуди через полчаса, — пробормотал Патрикеев, — не могу, вырубает.  
Я поцеловал его в переносицу, в щеку, и накрыл краем одеяла.


	7. В коробке

Через полчаса я встал, надел шорты, кроссовки. Я был уверен, что если разбужу Патрикеева, он снова попытается выставить меня вон, а мне хотелось остаться.  
Убеждая себя, что просто ищу туалет, я снова обошел всю квартиру — в тишине и одиночестве, если не считать следующей по пятам кошки.  
В прихожей по-прежнему горел свет — наверное, Патрикеев никогда его не выключал. Электрическое безмолвие делало залежи коробок совсем печальными и одновременно загадочными, словно забытый архив, хранивший недобрые тайны. Я приподнял крышку — всего лишь журналы. «Спутник», «Огонек», «Работница» — советское старье, пересыпанное такими же газетами. Кухня щетинилась силуэтами мебели — стол, табуретки, хаос из шкафчиков, полок, посуды — и я не стал туда заходить. Под ногами хрустел песок. Высокая входная дверь была обита древним дерматином, из которого торчали обрывки утеплителя, косяк облупился, обои давно выцвели и отошли от стен. Ничего нового, разруха. Может, Патрикеев снимал эту квартиру, и у него была какая-нибудь особая договоренность насчет коридора и кухни?  
Мысль оборвалась, потому что я нашел туалет — и застыл на пороге с разинутым ртом. Это была комната ничуть не меньше спальни Патрикеева, где по правую сторону тянулась вешалка с рядом крючков, как в общественном душе. Стены и пол, выложенные сизым шершавым кафелем, тоже напоминали что-то из далекого прошлого — умывальные комнаты в пионерских лагерях, душевые в старых бассейнах, раздевалки советских спортзалов. Проржавевшие стыки и две трубы вдоль потолка дышали казенной неприкаянностью, но в углу стояла вполне современная стиральная машина, унитаз и раковина выглядели новыми, из хорошего фаянса, а у дальней стены, там, где кафельный пол был чуть скошен к стоку, блестел хромированный душевой комплект — стойка, смеситель, краны.  
Шкафчик, полки, резиновый коврик, держатель для полотенец — кто-то постарался разбавить кафельный ужас человеческими предметами, кто-то жил здесь, чистил зубы, умывался каждое утро наперекор холоду и желтому свету тусклой лампочки. Патрикеев? Я вспомнил, что здесь была коммуналка. Такое причудливое жилье мне встретилось впервые, а то, что дом стоял в центре города, там, где фасады успели зашлифовать современной мишурой, только добавляло странности.  
Между моих щиколоток в душевую протиснулась кошка и тут же шмыгнула обратно — на коже отпечаталось шерстяное тепло. Я прикрыл за собой дверь и машинально разулся. Возле стиральной машины нашлись резиновые вьетнамки с иероглифами на подошвах, а с крючка свисала забытая Патрикеевым футболка. Я подавил идиотское желание подойти и зарыться в нее носом — такую дичь ничем нельзя было оправдать, ни изумлением, ни отличным сексом, ничем. Зато теперь было понятно, откуда у него привычка к играм в душе — да уж, здесь получилось бы развернуться.  
Я шагнул к раковине и отразился в зеркале по пояс, как в мутном от времени стекле — потемневшая амальгама, припорошенная серым поверхность — зеркало было таким же старым, как и кафель, почему-то Патрикеев его не сменил. Следя за своим отражением, я поднял правый кулак к лицу, выставил вперед ногу, словно готовился к ближнему бою. Разбитый сустав молчал, ничем о себе не напоминая — моя проклятая черная метка, кандальная гиря, конец всего. Лучше бы из той машины я отправился прямиком на кладбище вместе с отчимом — или вместо него. Такие мысли не ранили и не пугали, они давно превратились в дежурный атрибут, в котором даже остроты не осталось. Это было хуже всего.  
— Я, кстати, хотел спросить, почему ты бросил бокс. В прошлый раз еще, но как-то не решился.  
Вздрогнув, я очнулся. За моим плечом на зеркальном дне маячил Патрикеев — привалившись плечом к косяку, он почесывал живот над резинкой трусов. Выследил, подкрался — а, может, за своими мыслями я сам ничего не слышал и не замечал.  
— Я не бросал. Отдыхаю после травмы. — Это был дежурный ответ всем, кто лез не в свое дело, и Патрикееву я выдал его автоматически, хотя мог бы и рассказать. Многие знали — без деталей, в общих чертах — Серый, Астафьев, Андрюша: о руке, об аварии, о том, что я оказался за канатами, и неизвестно, как сложится дальше. Я не скрывал, но по-хорошему попросил не поднимать эту тему, и тему бокса вообще. Ребята, несмотря на свою придурь, полными идиотами не были — между собой, возможно и обсуждали, но при мне рот держали на замке.  
— Уже год, если я не ошибаюсь, — сказал Патрикеев. Дежурный ответ его не устроил.  
Я все так же стоял перед зеркалом и рассматривал его в отражении — зыбкая рябь, серое стекло.  
— Что?  
— Целый год отдыхаешь. А говорил — ерунда, ничего серьезного.  
— Так получилось. Если хочешь, — я, наконец, обернулся, — потом расскажу.  
Патрикеев пожал плечами. Я потер лоб. Сообразил вдруг, что второй раз за вечер стою перед ним абсолютно голый. В унисон таким мыслям, Патрикеев прикрыл за собой дверь, стянул трусы и прошлепал мимо меня к душевой стойке. Подняв лицо навстречу струям, он пригладил волосы — сцена, затертая сотнями фильмов, от ужастиков до мелодрам, но меня снова пробрало до дрожи, как час назад в комнате, как совсем недавно с футболкой.  
Однажды, подвыпив на годовщину свадьбы, отчим долго рассуждал про разряды, искры и магнитные волны — бред, по его мнению, объясняющий тягу одного постороннего человека к другому. Мы долго слушали — я почти уснул, Маринка всерьез пыталась спорить, словно обсуждала настоящую научную гипотезу, мать смеялась. Наверное, их случай прекрасно вписывался в такую телегу — немолодой институтский препод встретил в поезде немолодую провинциальную журналистку и сразу предложил ей отправиться в ЗАГС. Оба замотанные, разведенные родители взрослых детей — пошлая пародия на «Москва слезам не верит», которую, кстати, оба не выносили. У меня вся эта совковая романтика вызывала зевоту, а выкладки отчима насчет искр и волн разве что смешили, но теперь я почему-то ясно вспомнил: «Даже всемирное тяготение слабее электрических сил». И я не умел спорить, как Маринка.  
Когда я обнял Патрикеева сзади, о себе напомнил клуб — стены и пол задрожали в тяжелой вибрации, нехотя упавшей до глухого вязкого пульса. Я прижался лицом к мокрому затылку, сердце загудело в такт, противно заныли перепонки. Когда Патрикеев говорил про звукоизоляцию, я ждал чего-то простого и привычного — громкой музыки в раскрытом окне, шумного караоке, пьяных криков, черт знает, какого-нибудь обычного клубного буйства. Музыки не было, был изводящий низкий бит, поднимавшийся с первого этажа, сочащийся в тело сквозь стены и пол. Я машинально задержал дыхание.  
— Здесь трубы, потому так чувствительно. В комнате попроще, — прошептал Патрикеев. — Тут главное привыкнуть. Закрой глаза. Закрой.  
Я послушался — веки тут же запечатала вода. Патрикеев повернулся ко мне лицом, заскользил руками вдоль груди, по плечам. Пропущенная сквозь бетон вибрация опутывала нас, как паутина, и через секунду я уже не мог разобрать, где его руки и рот, а где теплые, покалывающие струи.  
Потом мы уснули, быстро и легко, едва Патрикеев задернул плотные траурные гардины — улицы не стало, свет исчез, только узкая полоска просачивалась в щель под дверью. Я не успел ни о чем его спросить, а мне хотелось — о квартире, о том, откуда ему известно про руку и бокс, о старом кафеле в душевой и об электрических разрядах. В конце концов, я все еще не знал, как его зовут — Патрикеев и Патрикеев, все привыкли. Я не успел — сразу отключился, утонув в одеяле, почти погрузился в кому под мерное дыхание над правым плечом.  
Квартира Патрикеева — коробка с хламом — не располагала к оргиям — и к резким движениям вообще. На его безразмерной кровати больше всего хотелось спать, зарывшись лицом в подушку — дремать под призрачный бит, под неслышные звуки города снаружи. Все вокруг было укрыто слоем пыльной меланхолии, будто чехлом, и я с удивлением понял, что это и есть Патрикеев — настоящий, схожий и несхожий с фриком в костюме горничной.  
Утром он сам спросил — пока я щурился на солнечные струны в кухонном окне:  
— Ты же никогда не встречался с парнями? Да и не спал, если на то пошло?  
Я, в отличие от него, не спешил исчезнуть с первой проехавшей маршруткой — мне было хорошо. Очень хорошо. Волны, искры и прочие глупости, напомнил я себе — что-то ветхое и трогательное, как слежавшиеся стариковские тряпки в комоде.  
— Я и с девушками не особо встречался. Как-то было не до того.  
Патрикеев разогнал рукой дым — до пояса голый, в разношенных тапках, он возился с омлетом на закопченной плите, сжимая зубами сигарету.  
— А, ну да. Большой спорт, победы, режим... — Он произнес это так, что хотелось поморщиться. — Я сначала думал, что ты весь такой за зож, деревянный, даже удивился, когда ты впервые нажрался у Серого. Потом кто-то сказал, что тебя вышибли из... как это у вас называется? Из клуба? Из сборной?  
Я офигел.  
— Вышибли? Нет никакой сборной, у меня контракт с одной конторой. — «Был» — добавил я мысленно. — В профессиональном боксе каждый сам за себя, тупо работа без всякой лирики. Так за что же меня, хм, вышибли?  
Такие сплетни мог распускать только Андрюша, уродец, пиздливая сволочь. Патрикеев тут же это подтвердил:  
— Андрюха точно не говорил, за что, а я не особо интересовался. Это было, когда ты еще в больнице лежал.  
В больнице! В больнице я лежал как раз год назад — рука, операция, сотрясение. Маринка дня три скрывала про отчима, потом сказала.  
Патрикеев шлепнул передо мной на тарелку кусок омлета с колбасой — жирного и сочного. Подал помидор.  
— Сам режь.  
— А ты?  
— Никогда не завтракаю.  
— Погоди, так это ты ради меня заморочился?  
Он махнул рукой: проехали, и налил себе кофе.  
Год назад — Патрикеев не взялся ниоткуда, он существовал еще год назад, всегда — на той же орбите, что и Серый с Астафьевым, Ильин, Андрюша, все здешние дружки, только оставался в тени, на расстоянии.  
— Почему ты спросил про отношения?  
— Из любопытства. Все-таки, а что у тебя с боксом? Я так понял, ты личность известная.  
— В узких кругах. Херня, два удачных боя, чистая случайность.  
— Скромничаешь.  
Да, я скромничал. Но не для того, чтобы усилить впечатление и нагнать тумана, просто не хотел, чтобы Патрикеев заострял на этом внимание. В любом случае, тактику я выбрал не самую удачную.  
— Спортивные единоборства, особенно профессиональные — туса специфическая. Ты вообще боксом интересуешься?  
Патрикеев засмеялся.  
— Нет. Вот уж точно — совершенно не мое.  
— Ага. Ну и каких боксеров ты знаешь? Как далекий от бокса человек?  
— Генри Армстронга.  
— Я думал, ты Тайсона вспомнишь. В крайнем случае Мохаммеда Али. Армстронг — слишком глубоко для тех, кто не в теме.  
— Не знаю, откуда-то всплыло.  
— А русские вообще на ум не приходят, да? Вот и представь, насколько примерно я известен.  
— И что ты делаешь в нашей заднице? Сам же говорил — работа, контракт.  
— У меня здесь... — я едва не сказал «родители», но, запнувшись, продолжил: — Родные. Сестра.  
Я поежился, ожидая дальнейших расспросов, но Патрикеев вдруг вскинулся, огляделся, словно о чем-то вспомнил.  
Баба, — снова подумал я. — Или парень. — И решил не сбавлять оборотов.  
— А у тебя есть кто-нибудь?  
Патрикеев прикусил губу.  
— Тетка, сестры... конечно, есть. Странный вопрос.  
— Да нет, я не об этом. Отношения — девушка, парень? Ты вчера так дергался, что мне показалось...  
— Дергался? — Патрикеев уставился на меня диким взглядом. — В каком смысле?  
Я растерялся. Разговор становился мутным и вязким, как трясина.  
— Ну, там, на мосту — не то чтобы дергался, а...  
— Слушай, я сейчас немного занят, — твердо сказал Патрикеев, но увидев мою гримасу, смягчился: — Правда, по работе. Важное дело, извини.  
— Извините, у меня дела, — поднимаясь, передразнил я. — Спасибо за завтрак.  
— У меня никого нет, — сообщил он мне в спину и после паузы добавил: — Я буду рад, если ты позвонишь.  
Я замер на самом пороге, прикрыв глаза, словно меня настиг выстрел, но тут же заставил себя не подавать вида.  
Теперь у меня был номер Патрикеева и адрес — я стоял на тротуаре перед клубом слегка оглушенный и растерянный, не решаясь поднять взгляд и отыскать его окна. Мне и без того нелегко жилось весь последний год, кажется, я решил все усложнить еще немного.


	8. Кома

Я изнывал все воскресенье и половину понедельника — случившегося мне было недостаточно. Патрикеев, скинувший балаганные тряпки, сохранявший дистанцию, непонятный и неулыбчивый, только разжег мое любопытство — загаженная кухня, сонная спальня, никакого угара, тихий утренний разговор — одна большая загадка. А кроме этого я его просто хотел. Очень сильно.  
Мне было мало, но я держался. У меня осталась фора в виде его последних слов, и все-таки я держался, не позволяя комедии превратиться в мелодраму. Мне казалось — стоит просочиться в это дело серьезности, и все. Для переживаний у меня была Маринка, были прогнозы врачей (точнее, их отсутствие, какие без конкретики прогнозы), Семин, уверенный, что я вернусь, нужно только орать громче, и много чего еще. Патрикеев должен был оставаться субботним развлечением — жарким, абсурдным, немного пугающим и притягательным одновременно. Любопытный эпизод, порнографический сон.  
Но мне было мало, и я его хотел.  
Я не соврал Патрикееву — девчонок у меня действительно много не водилось. Точнее, не так — их было достаточно, но как-то все происходило быстро, урывками, на полуанонимных вечеринках после поединков, в каких-то поездках, машинально, бестолково и забывалось на следующий день. Если сильно зудело, всегда можно было пойти и снять кого-нибудь.  
Как ни странно, самые долгие отношения у меня были в школе — с десятого класса до выпуска, Таня, Танюха, жила в доме напротив, гуляла с рыжим лабрадором, учились вместе. Потом мать встретила отчима, и мы переехали к нему и к Маринке. Сюда. Я тосковал, изводился, злился на мать, потом успокоился, тем более что секция бокса в местном спорткомплексе оказалась намного лучше, чем у нас — годный тренер, соревнования, перспективы, и я быстро пошел вверх. Короче, я сказал правду — было не до того.  
Дальше случилась авария, после которой я не жил — существовал. Все пошло вкривь и вкось, и девушки в это мутное существование не вписывались, а Патрикеев вписался. Задел, зацепил.  
Тимур снова куда-то уехал, я валялся на кровати и перескакивал мыслями с одного на другое, даже в магазин не выходил, жрал, что осталось в холодильнике. В квартире было жутковато, тихо, словно весь город снаружи вымер, солнечный квадрат отпечатался на полу, ветер раздувал штору над раскрытым окном. Я закрывал глаза, засыпал, просыпался, пил чай, принимал душ, чувствуя себя телом в коме.  
В телефоне у меня был номер. Я вертел в руке телефон и говорил себе — завтра.  
В понедельник днем позвонила Маринка. Срок обязательной дипломатии вышел — это я понял сразу, услышав ее деловитое «привет».  
— Жень, давай честно, — не разочаровала она. — У тебя вообще какие планы?  
— Ты о чем? — поморщился я, стараясь выдумать приличный предлог, чтобы положить трубку.  
Ни к селу, ни к городу вспомнилось, как легко краснела кожа Патрикеева от поцелуев — на шее, возле ключиц. Обветренная верхняя губа, прямая челка, отросшие на макушке пряди. Шрам…  
— Ты собираешься уезжать? — гнула Маринка.  
— Пока нет, — подумав, сказал я. Врать не имело смысла.  
— А когда?  
— Не знаю. — Я знал — никогда.  
— Тогда, может, хотя бы домой вернешься? Чего ты по съемным мыкаешься, как бездомный?  
В квартире у Патрикеева гнили газеты, журналы и рассыпала шерсть чужая кошка.  
— Зачем? Мне пока тут удобнее. Да и тебе, наверное…  
— Что-то ты не то плетешь.  
Матрас совсем не скрипел, ноги и плечи покрывались мурашками, когда он…  
— Женя!  
— Ну что, что. Марин, тут Тимур пришел, я перезвоню, ладно?  
После в контактах я торопливо отыскал Патрикеева. Пока шел дозвон — второй гудок, четвертый, седьмой — во рту пересохло, а желудок наполнился мокрой ватой: не ответит? Сам не ожидал, что так занервничаю.  
Патрикеев ответил. Сначала трубка шуршала, щелкала, словно сам телефон был недоволен тем, что его побеспокоили, потом раздался голос — сонный, сухой:  
— Але?  
Пришла отчетливая мысль, что я до сих пор не знаю его имени.  
Спал весь день? Не спал всю ночь?  
Послышался звук свинчиваемой крышки, забулькала вода.  
— Привет. Спишь, что ли?  
Патрикеев ответил не сразу, только когда напился.  
— Который час?  
— Три почти. Я думал ты… ну, на работе, может. Извини, что разбудил.  
Патрикеев медленно возился на другом конце — шуршал одеялом, вздыхал, шмыгал носом, потом сказал:  
— Я понедельно работаю. Выходные до субботы.  
— Ого.  
Разговор был странный — отрывистый, невнятный, и двигался вперед, как плохо смазанная телега. Я прочистил горло и решительно сел на кровати.  
— Так это, давай тогда встретимся? Если ты свободен.  
Патрикеев снова взялся за воду, потом хмыкнул.  
— Сегодня, что ли?  
Я решил совсем обнаглеть.  
— Сейчас.  
Трубка вздохнула, снова зашуршала: откидывает одеяло, садится, трет лоб — угадывал я. Мне представился сумрак в комнате, возня кошки за дверью, запах пыли и старых газет.  
— Какой сегодня день? — спросил Патрикеев.  
— Ты там бухаешь, что ли? Понедельник.  
— Так. А… число?  
— Э! Вчера было десятое.  
— Ладно. Ты что вообще хотел делать, какие планы?  
— Встретиться же.  
— А потом? — Я растерялся, и Патрикеев нехотя объяснил: — Мне завтра нужно быть у тетки на даче, обязательно. Если ты не занят, можешь поехать со мной, я вечером собирался.  
— Сегодня?  
— В пять электричка.  
— А это удобно? Ну, что ты меня с собой притащишь.  
— Нормально. Просто надо отметиться, пожрать, искупаться, с сестрами потрещать. Соглашайся.  
— Да я не против, просто как-то неловко.  
Вот тебе и Патрикеев. Если бы он был девушкой, я бы уже пошутил насчет знакомства с родственниками, а так оставалось только мяться и недоумевать.  
— Никакой неловкости, они в курсе, что я с ними долго не могу, мне нужна… компенсация.  
— Компенсация?  
— Так что, поедешь?  
Я почти не колебался.  
— Поеду.  
Через час я был на проспекте, возле знакомой подворотни. Патрикеев спустился почти сразу — скрипнул решеткой, кивнул. На нем были мятые шорты и черная футболка, на подбородке проступила чуть заметная щетина, лицо выглядело бледным, чужим, а волосы еще не просохли после душа. В руке он сжимал электронную «егошку», на плече болтался рюкзак.  
Точно бухал, — подумал я. Момент оказался напряженным — как следовало вести себя с ним посреди улицы при свете дня? Ситуация требовала чего-то — не обычного приветствия или рукопожатия, а, не знаю… поцелуя? Интимного жеста, подтверждающего, что мы не случайные приятели — ждет ли он подобного? Как-то выразить, сказать?   
Патрикеев избавил меня от мучений — пыхнув своей штуковиной, он махнул в сторону вокзала и просто пошел вперед.  
— Это недалеко, — сообщил он. — Полчаса на электричке, пригород почти.  
— Я точно никого не напрягу? Они же меня не знают.  
Патрикеев то ли не услышал, то ли сделал вид.  
— Сутки почти сплю. Если бы ты не разбудил, то проспал бы, наверное.  
До меня долетел обрывок сладкого пара — вишня, корица, летний сироп.  
— Ты же вроде обычные курил?  
— Кончились, а выходить лень было.  
Он заметно оживал с каждым шагом — лицо разглаживалось, уходила подвальная бледность, движения становились свободнее, легче. Купил в стекляшке у вокзала сигарет и две банки пива.  
— На дорогу.  
В электричке Патрикеев рассказывал:  
— Ехать недолго, а вот от станции тащиться прилично, километра три. Можно было бы позвонить, чтобы на машине встретили, но я бы прогулялся. Ты как?  
Я согласно кивнул.


End file.
